Season 4 (1972-1973)
]] meets Ernie and Bert.]] ]] chats with John-John.]] ": "A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of buttah!"]] ]] opens its doors.]] ".]] , a "perfect" machine. ]] , Ernie, Bert and the kids play a game of "Everybody Does."]] Sesame Street Season 4 aired from November 13, 1972 to May 11, 1973. Overview Season 4's curriculum continues its introduction to Spanish language and culture from last seasonEugene Register-Guard: 'Sesame Street' to start fourth season and "attempt to teach youngsters positive social attitudes like kindness and generosity."Lakeland Ledger: 'Sesame Street' New Season Begins Today Characters While many of the cast from the previous seasons return, Rafael, Tom, and Molly are now gone. Also, Hal Miller takes over the role of Gordon, who was previously played by Matt Robinson. A new cast member, Kate, is added to the group becoming the street's first folk singer. This season introduces two new Muppet characters, both performed by Jerry Nelson: The Count, who loves to count everything in sight and Sam the Robot, also known as Sam the Machine, who believes that he is a "perfect" machine. Segments Two new recurring segments are introduced this season: Sesame Street News Flash, featuring Kermit the Frog as a roving reporter interviewing characters from fairy tales, nursery rhymes, and other popular stories, and Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School. Episodes Episodes 0406 - 0535 (130 episodes) * Episode 0406 -- 4th season premiere; Gordon and Susan meet Sam the Robot * Episode 0407 -- Officer Bird on patrol * Episode 0408 -- Luis makes a phone call with Sam the Machine * Episode 0409 * Episode 0410 -- Oscar adopts a pet skunk. * Episode 0411 -- Big Bird learns the importance of admitting an honest mistake. * Episode 0412 * Episode 0413 -- Big Bird learns about magnets. * Episode 0414 -- Bob gets a lesson in ecology * Episode 0415 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus brings a Snuffy-sized trash can to Sesame Street. * Episode 0416 -- * Episode 0417 -- Oscar receives "un beso" from Maria; Big Bird's taxi service. * Episode 0418 -- Snuffleupagus drinks soapy water from a bucket. * Episode 0419 -- Oscar looks for a new house. * Episode 0420 -- Maria and Big Bird play a rhyming game * Episode 0421 * Episode 0422 -- Oscar warns everyone that it's going to rain. * Episode 0423 -- Big Bird makes his own drum * Episode 0424 -- Sam the Robot does Bob and Oscar's laundry. * Episode 0425 * Episode 0426 -- Sam the Machine makes lunch * Episode 0427 -- Oscar mistakes his reflection in the mirror for another Grouch. * Episode 0428 -- David gives Oscar a lesson in manners. * Episode 0429 -- Big Bird offers to be Luis' songbird. * Episode 0430 -- Somebody keeps squirting Bob and Luis with water * Episode 0431 -- Luis, Susan and the kids work together to clean the street. * Episode 0432 * Episode 0433 * Episode 0434 -- Big Bird accidentally breaks Luis' vase. * Episode 0435 -- Sam the Machine tries to make a handball. * Episode 0436 -- Susan tests Big Bird's memory * Episode 0437 -- Cookie Monster tries to trick David for a box of cookies. * Episode 0438 * Episode 0439 * Episode 0440 -- Sam the Robot makes orange juice * Episode 0441 -- Snuffy is missing * Episode 0442 -- Oscar gets a job as a dishwasher. * Episode 0443 -- Snuffy spills Luis' can of tacks * Episode 0444 * Episode 0445 * Episode 0446 -- Oscar is tired of people dumping garbage in his can. * Episode 0447 -- Sam the Robot takes Gordon's photo * Episode 0448 -- Snuffy runs away from home. * Episode 0449 * Episode 0450 -- Big Bird looks after Hooper's Store * Episode 0451 * Episode 0452 -- Big Bird is all ready for the cold weather. * Episode 0453 * Episode 0454 * Episode 0455 -- Oscar learns a lesson on cooperation * Episode 0456 -- Snow on Sesame Street * Episode 0457 -- Oscar tries to do something rotten, but ends up helping people. * Episode 0458 -- Nobody believes that Snuffy is real. * Episode 0459 * Episode 0460 * Episode 0461 -- Luis explains "LOVE" to Sam the Robot. * Episode 0462 * Episode 0463 * Episode 0464 * Episode 0465 * Episode 0466 * Episode 0467 * Episode 0468 * Episode 0469 * Episode 0470 * Episode 0471 * Episode 0472 * Episode 0473 * Episode 0474 * Episode 0475 * Episode 0476 -- Oscar wins the Grouch of the Year Award * Episode 0477 * Episode 0478 * Episode 0479 -- Big Bird redecorates Hooper's Store to give it bird appeal. * Episode 0480 -- Big Bird pretends to be a woodpecker. * Episode 0481 * Episode 0482 -- Oscar builds a hat rack. * Episode 0483 -- David deals with a blown fuse at Hooper's Store. * Episode 0484 -- Cookie Monster's birthday. * Episode 0485 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus does animal imitations. * Episode 0486 * Episode 0487 -- Ella Mitchell visits. * Episode 0488 * Episode 0489 -- Maria and David play ping-pong * Episode 0490 -- Jimmy Coller and Pete Seeger visit. * Episode 0491 * Episode 0492 * Episode 0493 -- Nighttime on the street. * Episode 0494 -- David tries to study for a law school exam. * Episode 0495 * Episode 0496 * Episode 0497 * Episode 0498 -- Oscar's air pollution factory. * Episode 0499 -- Sam the Robot tells the story of "Little Red Riding Hood". * Episode 0500 -- Oscar installs a doorbell on his trash can. * Episode 0501 * Episode 0502 -- Mr. Hooper loses his glasses * Episode 0503 -- Gordon threatens to stop giving Oscar trash until he learns some manners. * Episode 0504 -- Luis buys a new hat. * Episode 0505 * Episode 0506 * Episode 0507 * Episode 0508 -- Oscar does not want to come out of his trash can. * Episode 0509 -- Big Bird tries to organize some people in the neighborhood for a photograph. * Episode 0510 -- The Count counts water drops and leaves * Episode 0511 -- Susan shows Big Bird that he's important on Sesame Street. * Episode 0512 -- Big Bird guesses that Susan is going to the shoemaker. * Episode 0513 -- Mr. Hooper finds Snuffleupagus' postcard. * Episode 0514 -- Stevie Wonder and his band visit Sesame Street. * Episode 0515 -- Grover is afraid of Sam the Machine. * Episode 0516 -- Sam the Machine becomes a time machine. * Episode 0517 -- Big Bird finds that life without a telephone can be exhausting. * Episode 0518 -- Oscar conducts the Grouch Philharmonic Orchestra. * Episode 0519 -- Big Bird tries to fit a big bag of birdseed in a small bucket. * Episode 0520 -- The Little Theater of the Deaf performs a story about animals. * Episode 0521 -- Big Bird's alphabet show. * Episode 0522 -- Big Bird tries to introduce Mr. Snuffleupagus to David. * Episode 0523 -- Slimey the Worm has disappeared * Episode 0524 -- Sam the Robot tries to be like Big Bird. * Episode 0525 * Episode 0526 -- Oscar keeps people away by putting up a DANGER sign. * Episode 0527 -- Oscar keeps airplanes away from his trash can. * Episode 0528 -- David imagines different jobs. * Episode 0529 -- Gordon and Susan take a walk. * Episode 0530 -- Oscar makes a life-size picture of himself. * Episode 0531 -- Oscar has a torn doormat. * Episode 0532 -- Ella Mitchell visits Sesame Street. * Episode 0533 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus can't find anyone to play with. * Episode 0534 -- Big Bird opens a hotel for birds. * Episode 0535 -- 4th season finale; Oscar imagines that there are no people living on Sesame Street. Notes * This is the first season in which Richard Hunt is credited as a performer. * This is the first season to have a special instrumental version of the Sesame Street Theme accompanying the funding credits. The funk version that debuts this season (with bells, horns, wah wah guitar, etc.) would continue to be used until 1992. * This season introduces a new opening sequence shot on videotape. Big Bird appears in most versions of the sequence starting this season. * Production on the fourth season began on August 2, 1972. Cast Cast :Northern Calloway, Loretta Long, Will Lee, Bob McGrath, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Hal Miller, Joe Ponazecki, Paul B. Price, Malvina Reynolds, Linda Bove (uncredited guest) Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill (uncredited) Human Characters :David, Susan, Mr. Hooper, Bob, Luis, Maria, Gordon, Wally and Ralph, Kate, Linda, Willy Muppet Characters :The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Baby Breeze, Bert, Betty Lou, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Ernie, Farley, Granny Fanny Nesselrode, Frazzle, Grover, Guy Smiley, Harvey Kneeslapper, Herry Monster, Hardhead Henry Harris, Mr. Johnson, Juanita, Kermit the Frog, Lefty the Salesman, Little Jerry and the Monotones, The Martians, Officer Krupky, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Sam the Robot, Same Sound Brown, Simon Soundman, Smart Tina, Suzetta Something, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Tough Eddie Guest Stars :Stevie Wonder Credits *Executive Producer: Jon Stone *Producer: Robert Cunniff *Directors: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum *Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss *Writers: Dan Wilcox, Norman Stiles, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ray Sipherd, Jon Stone *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Film Producer: Shyrlee Dallard *Associate Producers: Dulcy Singer, Joan Lufrano *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Special Songs: Jeffrey Moss, Joe Raposo *Film Production: M.M. Murphy, Ann Burgund *Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso *Assistant to the Producer: Lisa Simon *Production Assistants: Shelley Herman, Amy Hutchings, Laurie Krosney, Edwin Shirley *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Costume Designer: Mostoller *Graphics: Elaine Selig *Illustrations: Janice Carden *Senior Scenic Artist: Victor Di Napoli *Director of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor *Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi *Unit Manager: Glenda Jones *Associate Director: Emily Squires *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer *Lighting Director: George Riesenberger *Audio: Mike Shoskes *Video: Bob Squittieri *Sound Effects: Terry Ross, Barbara Wood *Make-Up: Phyllis Grens *Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence *Wardrobe: Ruby Howkins *Videotape Editors: Joe O'Dowd, John Hutchison, Vincent Sims *Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 04